Dead of Night
by sjmcg-04
Summary: Paige is walking home late one night when she swears she spots Prue. Even though she has never met Prue, Paige swears it was her. Could this be the real Prue or some evil shape-shifter or could it be to do with a spell Phoebe has been casting?
1. chappy one

Charmed

Dead of Night

Summary: Paige is walking home late one night when she swears she spots Prue. Even though she has never met Prue, Paige swears it was her. Could this be the real Prue or some evil shape-shifter or could it be to do with a spell Phoebe has been casting?

Chapter One

A good old vanquish.

The interior of the warehouse was cold, damp and slimy. The Halliwell sisters stood in the centre of the desolate space waiting for the demon they had come to vanquish. But then, not the demon they were there to slay, but another FIFTEEN demons appeared from the shadows looking ready for a fight. But luckily the sisters were also ready for a fight. Phoebe the middle sister stood in a karate style pose to her that was her active power, while Paige and Piper were ready to use there active powers. The demons were wielding rather ugly looking weapons. Axes, maces, daggers to name a few. They stared and then, they charged. Five of the demons surrounded phoebe. Phoebe did a driving roundhouse kick into one of the demons temples doing two types damage. One causing the demon to keel over and two to dislodge the weapon it was holding. That weapon was an axe _Yes I'll be able to do much more damage now _she thought picking up the weapon and swinging like mad women. The swing decapitated two demons and injured another one.

Piper on the other hand was exploding the five that surrounded her. She had already blown up three and was on her fourth.

Paige was also gaining the upper hand on the demons circling her. She had already orbed a weapon over to her hands and had successfully killed four of her demons. The fifth was putting up a fight but Paige managed to put an end to his evil ways by loping his head off. Paige looked around as Piper finished exploding her last demon. She then glanced over to phoebe who was one her last opponent with a quick stab to the chest, simple.

The sisters moved on to the next room where they're now expecting demon was waiting. Paige was the one who held the vanquishing potion ready to fling it at the demon behind the door.

To there unsurprise expectations the demon sat there in the middle of the room on a throne. It was slimy and just plain icky. Paige flung the potion and on hitting the king of yuck it caused him to blow up, simple.

"All that fighting with his minions for just a bang" said Phoebe "that's lame"

"Well at lest he wont be killing anymore innocents" replied Piper begging to walk away from the scene, her younger siblings following.

"Paige can you orb us home" sighed Phoebe.

"Sure okay" replied Paige as her sisters reached out and grabbed her hands. Paige closed her eyes and orbed the home.


	2. chappy two

Charmed

Dead of Night

Chapter two

"Oh crap were out of milk," moaned Paige closing the fridge door.

"Why don't you go down to the store?" suggested Phoebe "Its only a couple of blocks away"

Paige sighed and grabbed Phoebe's car keys.

"May I?" asked Paige with a nod following from Phoebe.

Paige kissed her sister good-bye and headed for the front door.

Paige had been at the store only ten minutes and had already overspent on more than just milk. She figured she shouldn't buy anymore as she walked over to the checkout and began to pay.

After paying over her money and exiting the store she noticed a cute shop for baby clothes.

_I wonder why piper hasn't noticed that before_ she thought _they got a T-shirt that would look just snug on Wyatt_

Despite her initial feelings over rushing over to the store and raking out another twenty dollars she went against it and started walking back towards Phoebes car.

_I'll tell piper when I get back _she thought_ then she'll be the one handing over the cash._

Paige reached out and pulled on the handle of one of the cars doors and got in the car when she saw her.

Prudence Halliwell the former older sister. Paige thought it was she but she wasn't a hundred percent sure.

Paige got out of the car and walked briskly towards the figure now turning down an alleyway.

Then, as Paige turned down the damp alley, the figure disappeared, not a trace.

_Typical _Paige thought_ breathing out a sigh._

Paige turned and plodded back to the car, arguments going on in her head questioning what to do next.

Could she tell her sisters?

Or should she investigate?

_I think I'll investigate if I tell Piper and Phoebe they'll freak and tell me I'm crazy_.

Debate ended.

Paige slumped into the car and stated up the engine.

Arriving home she found Phoebe watching TV and Piper listening intently to the baby monitor in case Wyatt stirred.

"Hey guys I'll put the milk in the fridge then I think I'm off to bed" she said heading to the kitchen, putting the milk in the fridge and then sprinting up the stairs.

_I can always investigate in the morning because to be frank right now I'm to tired. _


	3. chappy three

Charmed

Dead of Night

Chapter three

Paige woke up the next morning bright and early before her sisters even began to awaken. Quickly getting dressed she hurried to her mirror quickly gave her hair a thorough brush and then tiptoeing up to the attic.

Upon arriving to the attic she quickly rushed over to the Book of shadows and began her investigating.

_God I wish there was an easy way than just flipping the pages over and over again._ She thought flicking the pages.

Her initial thought was resurrection and that was exactly what she was looking for and she found it.

_Resurrection _

_Requires Strong magic _

_When a person or demon is raised from the dead _

_Spell must come from ones heart_

_Well duh _Paige thought_ I could have found most of that in a dictionary._

Paige strolled over to the oversized windows that flooded light into the Halliwell manor attic. Paige needed a few minuets to think. What if some one had raised Prue from the dead. Why? If a demon had done this it would be a pretty sick thing to do.

Paige was deep in thought and deep in gaze when she spotted her again, Prue. Apart from now it confirmed that it was Prue. The face, the body structure, everything matched.

Although Paige had only seen old photos of Prue she knew it was her, it had to be.

Paige knew she wouldn't have enough time to run down the stairs so instead she orbed and to risk exposure she orbed herself into a bush.

Paige pulled herself put from the brambly mess and saw that Prue had already started to walk away and was gaining pace.

Paige ran for her and found herself; again, running down an alley apart from now it was sunlight, there was nowhere for Prue to hide.

"Prue Stop!" Paige yelled and Prue did stop and spun her self around menacingly.

Prue Halliwell was not who her body seemed.

Prue now had glowing red eyes and fangs, she was a demon!

But the demon making itself out to be Prue was wielding a sword with a very sharp and pointy end.

Death was on this demons mind.


	4. DON chappy 4

Charmed

Dead of Night

Chapter Three

Demon Prue rushed at Paige her sword pointing directly at Paige.

"Sword" Paige called, the sword orbing to her hands.

Demon Prue simply shrugged and held out her hand and another sword merged together in her hands.

_A sword fight _thought Paige_ this should be interesting._

Prue attacked again but Paige quickly blocked her attack with her own sword. Paige orbed out quickly as Prue went for a stab at her. Paige was gone for a few moments but when she came back she had her two sisters, Phoebe and Piper with her.

"Prue?" asked Piper getting emotional.

"That's not Prue," said Paige swerving out of the way off another stab demon Prue tried to get her with. "See?"

"Yeah Piper she's a demon" added Phoebe she herself ducking from a lunge that demon Prue made at her.

"Okay then I'm gonna kick this sick son of a bitch's ass" said Piper angrily "How dare it impersonate my sister"

Showtime.

Paige orbed the sword out of demons Prue hands and into Phoebe's hands. But Prue simply conjured up another weapon, this time a mace.

She attempted to swing it at Paige but Piper exploded it before she even got a chance to use it. This distracted Prue so phoebe and Paige rammed their swords through the demons body causing her to stare at Piper in shock.

"FOOLISH WITCHES!" yelled Prue.

She pulled out the swords and flung one at Paige and one at Phoebe.

The impact was deadly.

The one sword that hit Paige had embedded itself into the main part of Paige's temple and the one that hit Phoebe had got her right above her belly button. Blood sprayed and they collapsed.

Piper held out her hands to explode demon Prue but Prue had already gone.

"Leo!" yelled piper. "LEO"

She rushed over to her sisters who were bleeding badly.

Just then a blue light shimmered into view and Leo ran over to Piper.

"Heal them Quick!" Piper begged

Leo threw his hands out and healed them both.

Both Phoebe and Paige gasped back breathes of air as they tried to asses exactly just what happened.


End file.
